Twisted
by StoryGirlAngel
Summary: this story is about the people in Twilight but a whole new setting. It has been a centry sence Edward and Bella, The get a new family member named Julien, who meets an awsome girl name jessica...ect...


**This story is...well....its like the next part of twilight but not....Bella and Edward are in it and the whole Cullons family. But this Jessica decides she wants to go to her dad's house instead of going to new York. but i do not own the twilight character i own the new ones..lol please do review...tell me your feed back.**

chapter one: when it happen

it was time for me to fly all the way to neverland. well at least thats what i called it. my mother was so sad when i said i wanted to live with my father. i didn't mind having two fathers but i wanted to be somewere i feel like i belong or i feel like i know i should be. My mom was moving all the way to New York, i felt if i didn't let her go that i would lose all hope in me. well this is me,Jessica Angel Sparrow, i am five'three with brown curly hair and hazel eyes. i was very skinny like my mother perfect figure like she always told me. it was when i was six years-old, i was living in neverland with my mother and father who were right out of high school when they got married. After i was born my mom relized she wasn't in love with my father named john Alfrid Sparrow. he lived in neverland his whole life. when my mom took off with me in her arms. she took me far away from that place. i missed my father so much. but now i am sixteen and my mom was married to another guy named Danny Smith Dasher. I was at the air port for ten mintues and there i was think how its been sence i saw my real father. my mothers name was Cassadra Lee Dasher. when i turned ten i started call my mother by her first name. i hated that she took me away from my father but it is now the time that i was with him again. she always told me i had more of my father in me. The loudspeaker said flight to Sunnyville was boarding.i huged my mother one more time and told her i would write and email and call her everyday. as i walked onto the plane i whisper goodbye to my mother and all the way to sunnyville.  
it was an nine hour flight, i was bored out of my mind all i could think is how i'm going to fit in with a new house and a new school. i would have to go to school three days after i got there. that doesn't give me time to look around but i'll be fine and i would need a car. i sighed, i know i had alot of money for me to be ok but i will need a job to keep up with myself. the plane landed and i felt releaved when it was time to get out of this flight i was siting next to a very weard guy who kept snoring. when i walked out of the plane i saw this very sweet old man standing at the end of the row of people waiting for there loved ones to come home. it was not alot of people but for a town of ten thousand people that lived here. now breath jessica i can see the sweet old man looking at me, he didnt look old but sure he was old for my point of view. he held a sign it said welcome jessica angel sparrow. i smiled and i ran to this man that looked diffrent to me. i huged him and said i missed you daddy. he looked like he was about to cry but i know my father at least i knew him. my father was the mayer of the town so everyone that we passed said "hello mayer". john would slowly say hello. john was watching everymove i made, he told me about his job and he aked me if he could ask me a few questions,"jessica i got everything that you sent from your old home and i put them in your room. I got a present for you! you'll love it." he said that happy. he kept looking at me as we past all the cars. i was thinking of what he got me but i was happy i got to see my dad. Of corse i said" john, you didn't have to get me anything." he was sad that i did that but i didnt expect him do what he did next. in a soft voice john said" I thought it would do you well and i know your gonna like this." john, my daddy was thinking about what i liked. we got to the car and it only took him ten mintues to get to this tinnylittle house. it was very big in some ways but when i got in i knew i was home and i didn't want to leave. closed my eyes and went up to my old room. it felt like it was yesterday that my mom took me away but this time i wasnt going anywere.  
I was very tired so i told John that i was tired and i wanted to hurry and unpack. he gave me that smile that i never remebered. i went stright to my room taking everything out. my new computer was already set up, i made my bed and went to sleep. the next morning, i woke up around eleven oclock. i went down stairs to the kitchen to relise how much i was hungry. jessica opened the frige to see there was nothing there. i sighed and looked at the wall to see a note on the bored. it said "  
i'm sorry i didn't buy anything to eat but i left you your present and hundred dollers for you to buy stuff you would like. i will be home soon. love always john.  
i grabed the hundered and headed out the door. i just relized that i was out side with my clothing from yesterday. i ran back in and i went to my room grabed a brown tshirt and my jeans and a pair of underwere and went to take a shower. the hot water felt good on my skin. when i got out my stomake started to rumble again, i grabed the money. when i got out side i saw an old red sports car. to my suprised i loved it. i got in and the keys were on the seat next to me. turned on the car and it sounded like it was old it took me another turn. it took me an hour to go threw the whole town and find my way to the store. i went and bought myself everything that i liked very good stuff and i found this wonderfull pair of clothing i was so happy. then i decided to go to the book store. i was there for about two hours and the laidy that worked there told me that they where closing the store. " i will have to look some more tomarrow. What time do you open?" i said sadly "we are open at nine in the morning" the laidy said slowly i walked off and i decided i would go to the park and look at the stars. it was very amazing how you can see all the stars its like going to neverland. thats why i called this place neverland. i went back to my car and turned it on and it was almost midnight. i sighed sadly i turned the coner to go to johns home, well now i could call it my home i thought to myself. i got out and grabed everything i bought and opened the door to my new home. john was on the phone, i slowly walked past him and put the things on the table and then i turned around to look at john "HEY JOHN I'M HOME!" i said loudly he looked at me and huged me.  
i giggled and smiled.  
"where have you been? i have been worried about you." he said in a very worried tone.  
" i went to the store and went to a book store and then i went to the park to look at the stars" i said very happy i looked at him and wondered who he was talking to.  
"dad did you call the cops?" jessica said giggly " one of my cop friends said your car was at the park three hours ago and he told me you were on your way home." he grined.  
i told him what i bought and made myself a pb&j, then i went stright up to my room and put on my pajamas and went to bed.  
the next two days went by fast, but i kept going to the book store to find the perfect book. then in the corner of her eyes she saw the books. i smiled and grabed the first book that said twilight by stephenie mayer.  
i gigles and grabed the four books that was written by stephine mayer.  
i went to the table and opened the first book i looked at then at the corner of my eye i saw this wonderful person at the window. i looked all the way over to see this person and it was a wonderful guy, about seventeen years of age and pale skin.  
i looked down and blushed and giggled, i opened the book to read the preview of the book. when i saw the word "vampire" i giggled, i grabed all the book and started to walk to the counter to buy the books I looked down for one second and ran right into this guy with a pale face. i droped all my books on the floor and fell down with them. the guy was right behind me before i could hit my head on the bookshelf. i just relized that i wasnt breathing. the guy helpt me on my two feet and grabed the books for me and all of a sudden he was looking at my face.  
"can you breath now before i have to call the ambulance!" this guy said in a warried look.  
i took a breath but slowly.  
then i noded my head and he looked at me.  
"good now i have to go see'ya later" he said in a sad tone then he was gone and i was standing there speachless. i went to the counter and grabed my books and paid for them and left it was about almost ten oclock and i knew i was hungry so i hurried home and was suprised that john wasn't there so i cooked dinner for two people, i ate some and put johns food in the fredge and grabed my books and went to my room and started to read. i was very quite in the house. then i relized i'm starting school in the morning. i didnt want to put the book down and put my pajamas on and set my alarm and went to sleep. whispering to myself tomarrow is my first day of a new school.

* * *

**Me: oh..oh please leave a review.**

**Jessica: Don't leave one!!!!**

**Bella:RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!**

**Edward: Just leave the darn Review...i so look stupid in this one....**

**Me: HEY THAT IS NOT FAIR.... THIS IS my first story...*creis***

**Edward:its stupid you big baby.**

**Me:*runs away***

**Jessica: now look what you done...whoever is reading this leave the review please...we need some feedback**


End file.
